1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical contact, and more particularly to a ZIF (zero insertion force) contact having a stopper portion preventing over-slippage of a pin leg of a CPU.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,554,634 issued to Lin et al. on Apr. 29, 2003 discloses an electrical contact connecting a pin leg of a CPU (central processing unit) package onto a PCB (printed circuit board). The electrical contact has a base portion, a solder portion extending from the base portion, and a pair of spaced arms. Each arm has a body section extending from the base portion and a finger including a lead-in section extending from the body section and a contact section extending from the lead-in section. The lead-in sections of the fingers are coined to define planar lead-in surfaces for guiding the pin leg of the CPU into the contact sections with zero insertion force. However, the contact sections define an opening slot to the air, and the pin leg of the CPU easily over slips beyond the contact section because there is no obstacle for the pin leg. The electrical connection between the CPU and the PCB is destroyed.
Hence, an electrical contact having a stopper portion preventing over-slippage of a pin leg of a CPU is desired.